1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical connector adapter, and more particularly to an optical connector adapter, in which the outer shell is integrally formed without additional ultrasonic welding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector adapter is widely used for optically connecting an optical connector with another optical connector to elongate the optical fiber cable and transmit optical signals to a remote subscriber terminal. Accordingly, the optical connector adapter plays an important role in optical communication.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional optical connector adapter 10. The conventional optical connector adapter 10 includes: a first outer shell 11, a second outer shell 12 connected with the first outer shell 11 by means of ultrasonic welding; a first connection member 13 disposed in the first outer shell 11, the first connection member 13 having a first inner sleeve 14 and a pair of holding arms 15; a second connection member 16 disposed in the second outer shell 12, the second connection member 16 having a second inner sleeve 17 and a pair of holding arms 18; and a sleeve member 19 coaxially disposed in the first and second inner sleeves 14, 17. A ferrule 21 of an optical connector 20 can be inserted into the sleeve member 19 to optically connect the optical connector 20 with the optical connector adapter 10.
In assembling process, the conventional optical connector adapter 10 has some shortcomings as follows:
First, the second outer shell 12 is connected with the first outer shell 11 by means of ultrasonic welding. As a result, a welding mark is left on the junction between the first and second outer shells 11, 12.
Second, when impacted, the first and second outer shells 11, 12 of the optical connector adapter 10 are likely to detach from each other due to insufficient bonding force of the ultrasonic welding.
Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an optical connector adapter, in which the outer shell is integrally formed without additional ultrasonic welding process. The integrally formed outer shell ensures that the components of the optical connector adapter are securely mechanically connected.